Colder Weather
by srmason
Summary: Elizabeth Hunter is a third year Gryffindor and best friends with the Golden Trio. Her life was great and steady; that was until she started tutoring a silver haired Slytherin. That's when her life went from steady to unpredictable. Should she follow her heart? Or should she let her mind lead the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've had this story in my head for a while. I hope you all like it and if you do I plan on wrong more. I haven't written in so long so I'm a little rusty but again, I really hope you all like it. If you could give me some type of feedback that would be great

"Miss Hunter, could you stay a moment after class?" Professor McGonagall inquired as you packed your bag.

"Yes professor, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tutor a student who is having a hard time in class." You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion wondering why McGonagall didn't ask Hermione. "Of course professor. However may I ask why you didn't ask Hermione? Her grades are a little better than mine."

"Well, the person you will be tutoring has a record for not getting along with Ms. Granger and the rest of your friends. I believe you have a much better chance keeping your manners about during the time you're with this person." McGonagall looked at you with knowing eyes.

"Just one more question professor, may I ask who I will be tutoring?" You had a sinking feeling you know who she was about to say. There was really only one person that couldn't get along your friends and vice versa.

"Mr. Malfoy. He's been struggling for in my class for sometime and you are my best student." Your stomach was in knots for you wanted to say no. Harry, Ron, & Hermione would never understand why you would agree to tutor Malfoy. Although he has never picked on you alone, he has made your friends the target of his insults all 3 years you've been at Hogwarts. However, you couldn't let your favorite teacher down. With a sigh and a small shake of your head, you gave her your answer. "Of course professor, when shall the tutoring start?"

McGonagall beamed; she knew you wouldn't let her down. "Tonight after dinner. You will use a spare classroom on the third floor. I already told Mr. Malfoy this so he will be there waiting on you." She handed you a piece of paper with the room number. You smiled as you took the paper and put it into your bag and headed out the door to your next class.

—Later at dinner—–

You've been dreading the evening all day. You didn't have any hate towards Malfoy as your friends had but you also didn't like him. Especially not after he called Hermione /that/ word last year. You started picking at your food, listening to the conversation that Harry and Ron where having about quidditch. "What do you think Elizabeth? Do you think we have a shot at the Cup this year? Ron asked

"I don't know, I haven't really paid any attention to the practices so far. Gryffindor is the best so I guess the likelihood of us winning are greater than most." You never looked up from your plate.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Hermione asked as she nudged your arm. "Oh nothing, I just agreed to tutor someone today for McGonagall and I'm just trying to figure out where to start is all." You gave her a small smile.

"Who's the poor chap that has to be tutor by you" chuckled Ron

"Oh har har" Sticking your tongue out at him, "It's none of your business and beside I better be going if I don't want to be late." You grabbed your bag and stuffed two oranges in it. Giving your friends a quick wave, you turned on your heel and headed out the Great Hall.

Pulling out the piece of paper that McGonagall had given you, you began looking for the room she had assigned for you to used. After what seemed like forever, and thinking to yourself that this bloody castle was too big, you found the room. You walked in and put your stuff down; Malfoy wasn't there yet so you took this time of waiting to do your homework.

An hour had passed and you were starting to get pissed off. Mumbling to yourself, you started to pack up your things and as you jerked your bag onto your shoulder, one of the oranges had rolled out. Looking to see where it rolled to, you noticed a figure in the doorway. "You're an hour late" you huffed at the figure.

"Why are you here?" Demanded Malfoy as he walked in, your orange in his hand.

"I was asked to tutor you but if you're going to be late every time then I'll tell McGonagall that it's not going to work out." You we're fuming. It was one thing to be a few minutes late, heck! You would have even looked over 30 minutes late. But a whole hour.

No.

Malfoy looked you over, looking as if he was trying to decide whether this would work or not. But with a smirk he sat down at a desk and said, "I was enjoying my dinner but I'm here now."

With a deep breath, you sat your bag back down and sat across from Malfoy. " So, where do you need help with? Is it essays or the actual spells themselves?" You were calming down, you could never stay too mad for too long.

"All of it. None of it makes any bloody sense." He said angrily as he begin to peel your orange.

"So the beginning then. Also that's my orange!" You went to grab it from him when he held it out of reach.

"You're the one who dropped it. Finders keepers. Besides, let's get to this over with. I have better things to do with my night"

"You were the one who was late" you mumbled under your breath while grabbing your text book. You scooted the desk closer together, while doing so you bumped arms with Malfoy causing a slight blush to appear on your cheeks. "Sorry" you breathe looking up at him.

His eyebrows were furrowed together and the arrogant smirk was gone and replaced with a curious expression. He finished closing the gap between the two of you, taking your book and placing it between the two of you. "Let's get started then" He said looking right at you.

The next hour and half went by without any distractions between the two of you. You worked on the assigned questions you were given for homework and moved on to the essay that was due next week. You lost track of time as you were immersed in the school work. Glancing at the clock on the wall, you gasped, "Merlin! It's almost curfew. We got a lot done today. When do you want to meet again?"

Draco moved the desk back where the were before answering your question. "I'm free tomorrow unless Flint decides to give us another surprise quidditch practice."

"Okay, same time tomorrow? I mean the correct time tomorrow? That way we will have more time to do more work." You smiled at him.

A small blush appeared on his face but he quickly looked away from you before you could register what it was. "Yeah that'll work." He said before walking to the door. He stopped at the opening and without turning around he said "Thanks Hunter, not many people offer to help me." And before you could say anything back, he walked away.

You finished packing up and couldn't help but noticed that you were already looking forward to the next day.


	2. Two

You didn't want to admit it to yourself or anyone for that matter, but you loved this time with Draco. It was quiet and there was something sincere about the meetings. Of course none of your friends knew that you were tutoring Draco; none except for Hermione, she found out within a week of you tutoring him.

 _"How many times a week are you tutoring this person?" She asked, obviously curiosity was getting the best of her._

 _"Until I can get them to a passing grade." You looked at Hermione, chewing on your bottom lip, a nervous habit you've always had._

 _"Why can't you tell me their name? And don't say it's because I'll make fun of them. I'm not Ron or Harry for that matter." Hermione was right. She wasn't like the two boys who you knew would poke fun and have a fit at just the thought of you tutoring Malfoy._

 _"Hermione, I'm not sure you really want to know" You sighed, you really wanted to just leave._

 _"Come on Elizabeth , you can tell me. Besides I might be able to help as well. You know I don't mind, I help Harry and Ron all the time." She was being increasingly pushy._

 _You sighed again, you knew she wouldn't leave you alone until you told her. She was almost as bad as Ron. "It's Malfoy."_

 _Hermione let out a small gasp, "Elizabeth, really? Malfoy?! What could make you possibly want to tutor him?! And multiple times a week at that?"_

 _"Because McGonagall asked me and besides he needed the help." You were starting to get mad. Hermione has been spending far to much time with Ron, but you knew deep down that she had her reasons to not like Malfoy. Just like you had yours. " Mione, please don't tell the boys. It's not their business and I don't want to hear it. I'm helping someone and I'm learning as well. It's give and take. Please just accept it."_

 _With a small nod and a smile playing on her face, she gave you a small hug. "I promise and I'm sorry. I don't understand but I promise not to say anything."_

 _And with that you exited the common room._

You smiled as you entered the room, you laid out your books and notes, and sat down. You had already started the homework that was assigned over the weekend. Draco walked in the room, a small smile on his face.

"Hunter," he nodded, "You ready?"

You smiled, "As always."

He sat down next to you, his cold hand bumping into yours, the familiar blush creeping on your cheeks as you tried to make yourself interested in the work in your desk. It was a few minutes before you felt his hand move away from yours. Before looking at him you tied your long brunette hair into a messy bun and took an extra quill and stuck it in your hair, you finally looked up and him and found him to be staring at you.

Trying to fight another blush from appearing you looked at him with a question in your eyes, "Yes Malfoy?"

He smiled at you, catching you a little off guard, he didn't say anything but continued to look at you before finally you couldn't take it any longer. "Malfoy! What is it?"

"You know, you always do the same thing before you begin to study. I've come quite fascinated with watching you do it. You don't even realize you do it" He let out a small laugh, obviously finding your quizzical expression funny. "You always put your hair on top of your head and take a spare quill and stick it in there. Always leaving a small smudge of ink on the back of your neck."

You instinctively reached to the back of your neck and felt a faint wet ink smudge on the middle of your neck. You let out a small laugh, "A habit." You started to suggest the two of you should start studying, but Draco interrupted you.

"We've been doing this for a while now and I don't know the first thing about you other than your studying habits. I'm intrigued to know more about you Hunter" Again before you could say anything, Draco started up, "Tell me more about yourself."

You sighed, you really wanted to finish your Defense Against the Dark Arts essay before the weekend started but you could tell that you weren't going to get any work done this evening. "We really should be studying, but I can see that it's going nowhere fine. But I get to ask questions as well." Secretly, you liked this. You never seen this side of Draco, it was interesting to say the least.

Smirking he replied, "Fine. So what's your favorite color?"

The innocent of the question made you laugh, he was like a small child wanting to know everything. "I'm going to sound crazy, but the colors that make up a sunset. They always take my breath away, no matter how many times I've seen it. And what's your favorite color?"

"I don't think that's crazy, it's actually a relief, almost all girls say pink. And I think it would be green, I've always looked nice in green." He said smugly. "Could you ever be friends with someone all your friends hated?"

"Of course. My friends don't have to like all of my friends. I mean Ron hated Hermione the first time he met her. Gave me hell for being friends with her, but it never bothered me, and now they're closer than anything now. I don't think he could survive without Hermione to be honest." You let out a small chuckle at the memory. "And what about you? The 'Slytherin Prince' could his loyal followers be okay with him being friends with someone that they all despised?"

He scowled, not liking that you lace every word with a little bit of sarcasm, "I could care less what they thought. After all, they are just followers." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Next question, why did you agree to tutor me when I know you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I mean I really don't like what you have done to my friends. Especially what you've called Hermione, but really you've never done anything horrible to me. I may have disliked you but i don't know you never seemed to be mean to me so I never hated you" You shrugged, that was the truth of it.

Draco seemed to be a little bit surprised. A question played on your lips but before you could ask why he never seemed to pick on you, when you were friends with the very people he hated, he asked you a question. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I-uh-yeah. I planned to go with Mione and Ron, why?" You were taken back with his question.

"Would you mind meeting me for a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks?" He never missed a beat.

"Erm, why?" You asked, not realizing how close he was to you.

A small frown appeared on his face but quickly disappeared, "I want to know more about you. You're intriguing, for a friend of Potters and besides it's almost curfew."

You didn't realize how much time had passed and you didn't want to admit it to yourself but you were a little bummed that time slipped so quickly. You had started to enjoy your time with Draco, despite yourself. You realized he was waiting for an answer, "Sure it could be fun." You smiled slightly hoping your blush want too noticeable.

You notice a small, faint blush appear on his cheeks as he smiled down at you, "I'll see you tomorrow then Elizabeth."

And with that, Draco walked out the door. You were still in small shock that you didn't realize he said your first name and left with a large smile on his face.


	3. Three

Saturday morning arrived and you were freezing. You were never one for the cold, summer was more your style. But you needed a shower, slowly regretting not getting one the night before, and your hair definitely needed a washing. So you slid your way out of the nice warm bed, shivering, grabbed your towel and walked into the adjacent bathroom. You turned the water on a scolding hot temperature; sliding your tshirt and shorts off and eased yourself into the steaming shower. Shuddering, you let the water cascade down your body, soaking your hair before you begin to wash.

45 minutes had passed before Hermione and the other girls were banging on the door. Usually they got up before you and took their showers knowing that you could stay in there all day.

"Liz, I'm giving you 5 minutes before I unlock this door", Hermione yelled and you heard the other girls yell in agreement.

"I'm getting out now, geez!" You yelped as you left the warmth of the shower. You wrapped your towel tightly around you. Barley opening the door before Lavender rushed passed you mumbling about you taking too long. You sat down at the table beside your bed and began to brush you hair, letting it air dry to its natural curls. You applied a small amount of makeup before you stood up to get your clothes.

"It's snowing out, so you might want to dress with layers." Hermione said with a small chuckle, she knew you hated the cold. She was already dressed with what looked like 2 layers on. "You're going to catch a cold with that wet hair Elizabeth"

You shrugged as you tried to find something in your wardrobe that wouldn't betray you and let the cold in. "It'll be dry before we go down to breakfast 'Mione."

"Whatever you say." She didn't believe you, she knew it was easy for you to get a cold. "So where do you want to go today?"

You froze as you pulled a pair of jeans on, "Actually, I'm gonna meet you and Ron later. I got something to do." You slid a pair of socks and then boot socks on and pulled your riding boots over you socks and pants. You started to look for a sweater when you heard Hermione huffed.

"Like what?" She knew, she had her 'Liz is in trouble look on', which she usually only wore when you got caught into something the Weasley twins were doing.

"Oh nothing," you said nonchalantly. You pulled on a grey knitted sweater over your white tank top and started looking for your hat.

"Are you meeting Malfoy?!" She yelled in a sort of whisper causing Parvati to look over at the two of you.

"Maybe..." you mumbled sheepishly.

"Elizabeth what are you thinking?" She had gone full Molly Weasley on you.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to get to know me and I might have thought that it was a good idea. I mean he has been awfully nice during our tutoring times and I didn't think it was a bad idea." You took a breath, you said that monologue in one breath.

"You didn't think that maybe he was setting you up for a joke? Or worse?" She really needed to stop listening to Molly when she gets onto the boys. "He's not a nice guy Lizzy."

"I don't know 'Mione, he might be. I won't know til I give him a chance and if he tries to get the better of me then I'll hex him. I do have a wand you know plus I know how to take care of myself." You we're starting to get annoyed. You loved Hermione and knew she meant well but sometimes it was a little overbearing. "Please don't tell Harry or Ron. They'll never talk to me again. Or worse, they'll sneak along. I know Harry would in a heartbeat with that stupid cloak."

She took a minute to think, like she was contemplating the request with herself, before she answered. "You know I won't, besides you know they'll overreact. Now come on, let's get some breakfast."

You grabbed your hat and followed her out to the common room. The boys were already waiting on the two of you, accustomed to having to wait on you.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to drag Elizabeth out by her hair if the two of you haven't of come down sooner!" Ron exclaimed

"You wouldn't have made it up the first step before it turned into a slide Ronniekins" you said as you stuck your tongue out at him. You looked over at Harry, who like always on Hogsmeade weekends, looked upset. "Cheer up Harry, you'll go one day soon. Besides at least it's warm in the castle."

"Yeah" He mumbled, "Just bring me back some sweets," he smiled weakly.

You finally made it to the Great Hall when a first year bumped into you, slipping a piece of paper into your hand. Before you could get a word out the first year was already gone. The trio were ahead of you as you open the paper cautiously.

 _ **'Three Broomsticks at 11:30? - D'**_

You looked over at the Slytherin table, you eyes going down the table til you spotted the silver haired boy looking at you expectantly. You nodded at him with a small smile and starter to follow your friends to your usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Your stomach rumbled as you smelled the food at the table. Before you could get one piece of bacon onto your plate, Ron had two h worth of food piled onto his one plate. "Geez Ronald. It's like your a never ending pit of hunger."

"'Hove off." He managed to say with a mouth full of food.

Hermione began to talk to the boys about Christmas plans, you occasionally chiming in. You focused on your plate as your mind began to wonder. You begin to get a little anxious as you started to think back at what Hermione said that morning. What if Malfoy was planning a huge prank or set Parkinson loose on you. Shaking your head, you sighed. You didn't think he would pick now to start being mean to you. But anything was possible; you patted your wand which was tucked in your boots. Whatever was gonna happen, good or bad, you were prepared.

"Ready Lizzy?" Hermione asked.

You nodded, pulling on your coat. It was only 10:30 which meant you had an hour to spend with Ron and Hermione and get some Christmas presents before you went and met Draco.

Once you stepped into the cold, you instantly regretted not magically drying your hair. Some of it was still wet. Pulling your hat further down on your head you followed your best friends into the village. You stopped in a couple of stores to pick up some presents for your friends and second family, the Weasleys. Of course Molly always insisted that you shouldn't get her anything but you love Molly and all the other Weasleys, and so did your father and mother, they would always send the entire family (& Harry and Hermione) presents ever since you became close with them. You couldn't wait to go home for break, you missed your mom and dad and was ready to see them.

"Hey Liz, we are going to try out the Hogs Head, wanna join?" Hermione asked, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You looked at the time, 11:25, "No, I think I'm gonna shop for a little while longer. I'll see you guys back at the castle."

Before Ron could interject, Hermione said okay and pulled him with her to the Hogs head as you turned and made your way to the Three Broomsticks. You made it to the door, shivering as you stepped inside. Scanning the room, you found the familiar blonde hair sitting at a table next to the fireplace.

You smiled as you felt the warm encase your body, "Hello." You said as you sat down, pulling your coat and hat off. The wet parts of your hair were starting to get ice on them, you ran your hands through it, letting the fire melt the ice and dry it.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show." He smirked at you as you took him in. He was dressed in a green sweater and blue jeans with a pair of black boots the looked incredibly warm.

"I'm not late am I? I'm not the fastest walker when it comes winter and snow." You let out a small laugh.

"It's okay. Do you want anything to drink?" You nodded. A warm hot chocolate sounded fantastic right about now. "Hot chocolate."

He order you a hot chocolate and started to stare at you. Getting unnerved, you were about to asked him what he was looking at but your hot chocolate had arrived and you immediately picked it up and took a sip letting the hot liquid warm your inside up. Still, he was looking at you with a funny look on his face. "What are you looking at Malfoy?"

"You." He simply said

"Why? It's a little unnerving." You frowned as you took another sip.

"Like I said before, you amaze me. I want to learn more about you." He flashed a smile your way.

"If you're going to prank me or something, I will hex you to the next decade." You frowned again.

"Why do you think I'm going to pull something on you?" He asked you, now a small frown forming on his face.

"Just a little cautious. You've never had anything to do with me before. And now you want to know all about me, well it's a little suspicious. At least to me it is."

The frown was still on his face and you had to admit it didn't look right on him. "Is that what Potter and the others had to say? Regardless of what others say, I do find you interesting. Also, I would never pull something on you. I just want to get to know you better."

Still not completely satisfied with his answer but you didn't question him further. You wanted to see where this was going. "Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"

The frown went away and was replaced with the small smile. "Tell me about yourself. Your favorite things to do and I'll do the same."

Still confused, "Well I'm an only child, my family moved to the states a few years ago so it's only mum, dad, and me here. We see them every now and then but not often. Well dad does, he travels for work so he's been all over. Mum stays at home and works there. My favorite thing to do is read, especially fairy tales. Dad brought a few muggle fairytales home with him from the states when I was a little girl and they just captured me. I hate the snow and being cold. I would much rather it be summer and I could swim then walk in this snow and build a snowman. And now it's your turn. Tell me about the mysterious Draco Malfoy."

He smiled and begun to tell me about himself, "Only child as well but I played with a few of the other Slytherins in our year growing up, our families were close. I like quite time to myself with no one around, it's nice to just gather my thoughts and think. I love the colder weather, especially the first snowfall of the year. It's quite the romantic time, actually."

"Well you would know all about romance. I've seen you with Parkinson, you two get quite cozy." You laugh and started to get more comfortable.

"Ugh. I can't stand her but she can't take a hint. She's been like that since she started liking boys. I've told my mother that she needs to say something to Pansy's mom but she seems to think I'll eventually take a liking to her." Draco shivered in disgust causing you to laugh more.

"Poor Pansy! She really is disliked by many isn't she?"

"She has one true friend, Millicent Bulstrode. But nobody else can stand her and most of the first and second years are scared of her." He started to laugh with you and you started blushing at the sound. It was a rare sound but it sounded like heaven to your ears. You couldn't believe that thought went through your mind.

"So does this mean the great Draco Malfoy, THE Slytherin Prince is single?" You said with a chuckle, " Oh Merlin, you better be careful when that gets out. Girls are going to try every chance they have to get to you."

"Nah there's not many girls here that are cute enough to catch my interest." He said as he took a sip of his butterbeer, looking away from you.

"Really now? I highly doubt that. There are some pretty girls in our year. I'm sure one of them has caught your eye." You sipped the last bit of your hot chocolate, frowning when it was all gone.

"There maybe one or two that has." He smirked

You started to get some money out to order another hot chocolate when Draco put his hand on top of yours making your heart start to flutter and the butterflies to increase in your stomach. "Don't worry about it, I'll order you another one. Are you hungry as well? I could eat." He motioned for the waiter to come to your table, his hand still atop of yours. "Another hot chocolate and butterbeer. Also some tomato soup and whatever the lady wants."

Trying to slow your heart down and talk without stuttering your order the same as he did. He gave your hand a squeeze and finally moved it off of yours. "Bloody hell your hands are freezing." He exclaimed. You notice he was staring at the blush that seemed to be permanent on your cheeks.

"O-oh they uh stay like that in the winter. I never seemed to get warm." You finally managed to get your heart to beat in a steady rhythm, "I have at least 3 covers on my bed and still manage to freeze."

Your food and drinks had arrived and you and Draco made small talk as you both enjoyed the warmth of the soup. Never did an awkward silence fall between the two of you as you thought it would. As you both finished up Draco asked you a question, "I need to get a few gifts before we head back to the castle, would you like to join me?"

"Oh sure," you smiled. You were enjoying your time with Draco and you still needed to get at least two more gifts.

You slid your jacket and coat back on as Draco paid for your meal. You were thankful Hermione offered to take your bags with her since she will be at the castle before you would.

"I need to get 3 more presents and then I'll be done for the season." Draco said as he pulled on his coat and hat.

The two of you walk out into the street and down the road a bit before the two of you walked into a store. Draco excused himself to go pick out a present he said was for his mom as you walked around a looked. An hour and a half passed before the two of your were done. You had decided last minute to pick up Draco a gift while he was busy getting his mom something. It was a gorgeous green leather bound journal and you decided to write a small passage in the front encouraging him to write his thoughts down. You also got him a new scarf, black with silver threading throughout.

The two of you made your way into the castle before Draco spoke, "So when do you want to tutor this week?"

"We can pick pack up Tuesday and do it every night til finals are over, if you want." It was getting dark but you could of sworn you saw a smile flash on his face.

"That works for me. So I'll see you Tuesday night?" He stepped a little closer to you.

"Yeah," You smiled looking right at the tall blonde boy. He was so close to you that you could smell his cologne on him. You can up to his chest so you had to look up at him. The two of you stood there looking at each other in silence when Draco took his hand under your chin and brought his face closer to yours. "I can't wait." He whisper as he placed his lips on the corner of yours, kissing your lips and cheek at the same time. He took your hand and placed a kiss on the top before he sent you a wink and walked towards the dungeons. Your heart was beating so fast, it was close to beating out of your chest. Thankful for the long walk back to your common room, calming yourself before your friends saw you.

You made it to the Fat Lady before you realized that you haven't stopped thinking about Draco the entire way.


End file.
